


Веддхарта. Ожидание

by Argee_Lince



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, PVP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже когда судьба оборачивается против тебя - помни: ты выбрал её сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Веддхарта. Ожидание

Интересно, когда я впервые задумался о том, насколько мы похожи? Наверное, уже после того, как казнил тебя.  
Впрочем, даже если бы это произошло раньше - моё понимание ни на что не повлияло бы.  
Ты сделал Выбор. Я - принял Решение. Ни один из нас не отступился бы. Ты воевал за свою любовь, я - за свой мир.  
А теперь - на мне твоё проклятие. И я не надеюсь уклониться - кому, как не Вентру, знать, что такое судьба?  
Впрочем, я не настолько фаталист. Я верю в судьбу - но не верю в обречённость. То, чему д **о** лжно случиться - случится. Но я не обязан покорно принимать происходящее. Меч по-прежнему в моих руках, Троиль, и руки мои всё ещё не ослабели с нашей последней встречи.  
Я помню, что ты сказал мне и Каппадокийцу тогда, в Карфагене: одного из нас убьют твои дети, второго - его собственные. Впрочем, _он_ начал не с нас. Глупец, юный зазнавшийся глупец, заигравшийся в демонов и не понимающий, кому _он_ служит... Но _он_ умеет любить, и за это я готов простить _ему_ куда больше, чем _он_ мог бы предполагать.  
Когда смертные маги Тремере неожиданно стали бессмертными вампирами, когда мы перестали чувствовать спящего Саулота - я сумел понять. Ашур - нет. Его интересовало другое, он считал потомка Ильеса слишком самонадеянным и слабым, чтобы брошенное проклятие нас коснулось, но... Каппадокийцы - всего лишь клан Смерти, а нити Судьбы дрожат в наших руках. Поэтому он стал следующим. Августо Джованни, кто бы мог подумать...  
Тысяча лет - от Карфагена до Саулота. Пятьсот - от Салюбри до Джованни. Нергал набирал силу - но я не собирался бояться. Нергал исполнял проклятие, брошенное единственным, кто сумел стать ему близок - но я не собирался бояться. Я мог только сожалеть.

Шаг.  
Навстречу. Осторожно.  
Ведь сближенье невозможно,  
Только бой.  
Словно зеркало напротив:  
Ты ко мне вполоборота.  
Ты - другой.  
Как похожи две монеты!  
Три клинка, два силуэта,  
Две судьбы.  
Мы созвучны словом, взглядом,  
Мы бы шли по жизни рядом...  
Если  
Бы.

Ещё пятьсот лет. Не так мало. Наверное, я должен поблагодарить?  
Скоро рассвет. И я слышу шаги.  
En garde, Дети Троиля.  
Я слишком долго вас ждал.

________________________________________

_За стихи спасибо Алькору._


End file.
